Drunk on You
by luvu11
Summary: A simple one-shot about what happens when Reiji slips an aphrodisiac into your drink. (May continue if enough reviews..)


Drunk on You.

The ticking of the clocks in the room made you anxious, while the smell of chlorine made you nervous. Being in a room that was always known to be " _forbidden_ " made your heart race from the adrenaline, even though you were invited in. All shapes and sizes of potions were gathered around the room, a certain Raven haired vampire mixing a certain few of those nauseating potions. You sat straight in a chair in the corner of the room, knowing the man would criticize you for your posture if not.

"Reiji…? Why did you want me here again?" You spoke softly, knowing how he can get when interrupted. The man continued with his practice, leaving yourself in awkward silence for the next ten minutes. Setting down the glass container, he glanced over at you with his normal, tired eyes. Blushing, you looked down at your hands. His ruby colored eyes have always been your favorite thing about him… except his hair, of course.

A sigh was the first thing that left his mouth, fixing his hair, walking over to you. "I've told you practically a million times… For experimentation." He muttered, setting his gloved hand down on the armrest next to your head. "Is that memory of yours really that bad? How predictable for humans."

You pouted as he started walking back to his table, except this time for two cups and tea. Taking a glance around the room, although it had a very creepy atmosphere, with needles and other experimental gear, it was also comforting. There were things scattered around the room that reminded you of him… Such as another pair of clothes that he had hidden in a cabinet, favorite books of his, and even the smells of this room was a strong reminder. Smiling softly, you were about to stand up to help Reiji with the tea when he was already standing before you, holding it out.

"Taste this." He said simply before sitting down in the chair across from you, sipping his own tea gingerly.

Blinking, you smelled the tea, sighing as it helped the tension escape you from earlier. "This is all you wanted me to test? Your tea making skills?" You asked with a chuckle, taking a sip of the tea.

Staring directly at you, Reiji had set his own cup down on the table in between you, his cheek resting on his hand. "… You really are an ignorant human, aren't you?" He muttered, making you question if you heard right.

"Excuse me?" You asked, eyebrows raised in confusion as you bit your lip. Blinking your eyes, rubbing your head as you suddenly felt… a heat.

"Humans are so easily able to trust in each other, not doubting each other, innocently living amongst one another. You're just another one of those foolish beings… A sheep stuck in a house of wolves." Leaning across the table, he stood and grabbed your chin, staring into your wide eyes. "What's so interesting about you? Just another one of those boring humans, but… those expressions you make, everything you mutter, those delusions of yours that we can live peacefully…" He pulled you closer, the tea on the table clattering over and spilling, dripping down the side. "I want more."

Throughout his speech, your body had become increasingly hotter, hands softly twitching as your cheeks became a rosy red. Grabbing a hold of his coat, panting against him as you leaned your head against his chest. "Reiji… I can't feel..." You whispered, trying to complete your sentence, but nothing came to mind.

With the sight of a hawk, he watched you intensely, smirking about your behavior. "Seems like the aphrodisiac is working…" Reiji muttered, his long arm wrapping itself around your waist as he got behind you, sitting in the chair before pulling you into his lap. "Although I don't indulge in such… indecencies, just this once, I'll allow it." Whispering into your ear, he pushed back the hair that was blocking his one way to this delicious liquid he was addicted to.

All you could do was make small, whimpering sounds, tugging at the vampire's sleeve, trying to stand up, although your legs were too weak and would end up just falling back into his embrace. His long, slender finger traced the veins in your neck, leading all the way down until he reached the opening of your shirt. "Honestly, wearing such a cheap material…" He trailed off, ripping the shirt apart, revealing yourself only in the bra supporting you. The coldness of his touch felt magical on your feverish skin, as if finding an oasis in the middle of the desert.

His hands suddenly tensed on your shoulders, holding you down as the sharp fangs pierced your skin. A loud groan came out of your mouth, fingernails digging into Reiji's pants, body shaking from the sensitivity of the bite. After the aphrodisiac had entered your body, it was as if all your senses were increased by 100%. The low moans and gulping that came from Reiji's mouth vibrated against your skin, causing a chain reaction for you, moaning also.

"Reiji, please…" Your eyesight was getting hazier, not knowing where you were grabbing. Once your hand touched his own, a small smile came across your face, slowly closing your eyes, passing out from the blood loss. What you didn't notice was the slight tug at Reiji's own hand, already fallen deep into the land of dreams.

"… Ignorant woman." Reiji whispered, holding your chin as he stared at your sleeping face. "Trusting in someone such as me was your biggest mistake," leaning closer, once he made sure no one was looking, he planted a small, soft kiss upon your forehead. "Staying ignorant is the best you can do for yourself when you live in this house." Smirking, his eyes shined as the moonlight passed over your figure through the moonlight. "For you do not the true meaning of being _**'trapped.'**_ "

~Fin~

 **As always, thank you for reading, and if you have any suggestions, please make sure to review! ^.^**


End file.
